


Sunset

by DuskAndDawn1234



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Starker, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskAndDawn1234/pseuds/DuskAndDawn1234
Summary: Just a little fluff because we all need it after - the movie who shall not be named -For @itfeelssogoodmisterstark on the starker discord. love ya <3





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts).



_ “ You are so, unbelievably, Breathtaking right now. “  _ __  
Peter turns his head, tearing his eyes away from the sunset he’d been staring at to see tony staring at  _ him, _ instead of the colorful display on the evening horizon.    
  
Tony did this often. Whenever they were together. They’d be talking and laughing and suddenly he’d fall silent or wax something poetic. And he would stare at Peter with _ that l _ ook, that look that was as mysterious as it was filled with emotion.    
“ I’m not...  “    
“ Yes, you are... “    
  
Peter felt the heat rise to his cheeks, creeping over his skin. It was difficult to stay composed when _ tony flipping stark _ was staring at you like you were the  _ goddamn moon _ . Or some other strange and marvelous oddity to be cherished.    
  
“ Why do you look at me like that? ” he asked after returning his gaze to the horizon. Still feeling tony’s gaze on him. Tony huffed.    
“ like  _ what? _ “    
“ like  _ that! _ You always do that. Why? “    
  
“ I don’t know what you’re talking about Pete.. “ tony hummed, a loving warmth to his voice. And a smile to go with it.  _ Oh damn it all.. He loved this man so much _ .    
  
“ You know damn well what i mean. That look you get in your eyes whenever we’re alone together. “    
  
It was silent. It lasted longer than it should. And when Peter focused on the man beside him again he could see tears. Instantly he panicked.    
“ Oh god, I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to upset you.. “    
Tony wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close, and kissed the crown of his head. Burying his face into those golden brown curls and watching the fading sunlight dance over them in the wind.    
  
“ No.. no i’m okay.. I’m not sad.. “    
“ then why are you crying? “    
  
“ Because i love you.. “    
Peter sighed and pulled back just enough to kiss tony gently onto his lips.    
“ you know people usually  _ smile  _ when they’re in love and happy.. “    
  
“ well... It’s not always that easy.. “    
Peter wiped the rolling tears away with the soft brushes of his thumbs as he cupped Tony's face in his palms and met his gaze.    
  
“ You still haven’t answered my question.. “    
Tony sighed.   
  
“ I look at you like that.. Because i can’t stand the thought of losing you one day.. Because you make me so happy peter. You make me so happy and i’m afraid that happiness will be taken from me again. I can’t lose you.. “    
  
Peter shook his head. It was his turn to hold tony now, embracing him so tightly that neither of them felt the need to move or shift. They fit together like a puzzle.    
“ you’re not going to lose me tony.. I promise.. __ Never. . “    
  
“ I’m keeping you to that.. “ 


End file.
